


For SpyroForLife

by 1belle1



Category: for SpyroForLife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1belle1/pseuds/1belle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SpyroForLife, story about Pavonis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpyroForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paying Recompense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148958) by [SpyroForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife). 



> I don't know any god girl names, so I put her name as -girls name-

 

 

> I want to understand Gilbert more, like what was his life like as a human? I think that when he was younger he did practice magic and all, but people thought it was weird or he was evil, so they made fun of him for it.... which in turn made him want to be a demon when he died, so he could destroy his village. One day when he was practicing, he noticed someone was watching him, so just to scare them off; he did something unbelievable and the mystery person fell backwards and was presented to be a girl. she was younger than Gilbert(like 11 or such) and had lovely short blonde hair. Suddenly felt guilty at first, but then thought she would insult him too, but to his surprise she smiled with delight with what seemed to be giggling following after. she quickly ran up to him which cause Gilbert to back up and stumble down. Gilbert felt awkward because he was never really treated this way before, in fact he even asked her "what do you want from me", then getting up to dust himself off "I'm a freak show, people will make fun of you if you hangout with me"?
> 
> She just simply looked up at him and pouted at him "Aren't you Pavo's the demon"?
> 
> Staring dumbly at her, then breaking down into laughter replying back "Pavo's? BWAH HAHAHA, as HAH, if"!
> 
> The little girl made a sadden look at him after his sentence... "so", she half-cried "that-that wasn't magic"?
> 
> Gilbert then panicked and held a flame in his hand to show her "no look, see see", holding it out in his hand he scolded " don't touch it, it'll burn you, but not me".  
>  Beaming back to Gilbert "woooow, please teach me too" and that's how their relationship started.
> 
>  
> 
> Few weeks later, The little blondie finally convinced Gilbert to come to town with her to get real food and things rather than conjuring them up and wasting his magically energy. Going into town was always difficult for Gilbert, having people stare at him from afar, but then looking away when he looks at them. Whenever he got bullied, nobody would come to help or stop the fight...but this time it'll be different, he has someone to help him... **bring them down** and give them what they deserve.Natalie was able to use magic, but only simply things to help her in a fight or to heal herself. They began walking back to the town, but the task deemed to be tedious, so Gilbert just teleporting them there. At first Natalie was shocked and scared, but became use to it, which made Gilbert smile and chuckle at her child-like behavior when she they entered the middle of town. She was bouncing up and down, showing off her happiness... but when Gilbert finally came to his senses, he looked up and everyone was looking at them...
> 
> Whispering could be heard all around and Gilbert.... _stopped_ smiling and urged her to just take him where she wanted to go, but the thing was... she wouldn't budge and even had the courage to yell out loud"SEE EVERYONE, it's Gilbert and he is here with **me,** _alive and healthy_ "!"what.... are you doing", Gilbert felt himself shiver down his spine as she continued further."don't you guys see, he isn't bad, he's good like I've been telling you guys, he SMILED at me"!"please.... Natalie stop" Gilbert begged quietly...."So stop your torment and hatred against this man as ordered by me"!  
>  "I'm leaving if you don't stop", he said more louder this time.  
>  She paused with her words and looked at Gilbert, he looked like he was about to cry. "Gilbert", she softly spoke out "I-I uh what's wrong"?  
> Gilbert didn't say anything, he just grabbed her hand and yelled out "nothing to see here, just keep moving".... but he knew they wouldn't stop looking at them no matter what either of them said and Gilbert just whispered to her "never do that again, some people here..... don't like me and I wouldn't....want you to see what I'd do to them". Even though  thought he'd be able to fight/murder them with her by his side, but he knew, some part of him knew.... he wouldn't do that to her and make her experience blood among her hands...  
>  The whole time, they never talked about what Bert would do, instead Natalie made the situation have a different feeling, like peppy and free-minded like. Everything was good until, Gilbert sensed someone following them, not too close or far...they were above them and he felt them being stressed or felt something hard? He looked up and saw a giant pot being pushed.
> 
> He looked at Natalie, then back at the pot.... he could feel they were gonna hit her, not him. At the last second he moved and pushed her out of the way and.........
> 
> "HEY, BeRt"?! Natalie looked back and saw Gilbert holding a giant pot in midair. "g-Gilbert".....
> 
> "shit", he cursed under his breath. "assholes still have a thing against me, then face me yourself cowards"!
> 
> Suddenly, they heard laughter in a nearby ally... they finally noticed that no one was around and the happy aura broke. "Back so soon Gilly", said the man standing before them.
> 
> "yeah thought I should get a little revenge" after saying that, he lit a fire circle around the three of them. "oh and your buddies won't be able to help you, heh".
> 
> "huh, o-oh com'n g-gilbert, I-I didn't know you held grudges against us", the man said.
> 
> "Gilbert.... what' going on", Natalie murmured.
> 
> "hehehe, ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA, AHAHAHAH"! Gilbert was out of control, he was in his demonic state, so far.... he knew nothing to get him out.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nvm, I like how it is xD

Gilbert first ran up to the man and swung a punch towards his face, but the man stumbled back and his hand fell into the fire and gave himself a first degree burn, to acknowledge his pain, he gave a hissing like sound.

Gilbert kicked the man(a/n: I'm not good with fight scenes) and he winced in pain as he could feel his back closer to the fire. Grunting with the dissatisfaction of the man not being in the same amount of pain as he was when they ganged up on him before his magic expanded to what it is now. So an attempt to hear his howls of terror turn into shrieks of pain, he electrocuted the man with a simple grab at the neck. the man began yelling out in pain as he felt his throat fill with some type of burning bile and before he could feel himself faint, he was let go and dropped to the ground "ahgrh", the fallen man gave out a pitiful groan, then following after was a snap that sounded like a bone broke. The man began to cry and began remembering the past of what he did to this man, as if his life revolved around him, that's all he could see in his memories. He could feel all the kicks and punches coming to his body, he didn't even know why he started attacking this teen anyway, why did he find him so alluring to strike him down, then having him come back up to only be beated once again, but with him having to beg for his life after? All his memories of him began going from the earliest to what happened before that and when he finally went back to the first time they met.... surprised him and made him smile.

"HAHAHA, hah.... ha.... why... are you smiling", Pavonis cocked his head to the side and questioned him, slowing down his kicking to a stop.

Barely able to speak he voiced "do.... do you remember the f-first time we met"....

"tch, yeah you fucking pushed me down and kicked me like **_this_** " and Gilbert kicked him hard in the stomach making him vomit a bit of blood "then you laughed right in my face-kick-but only after spitting on me first.... you made my life a living hell"!

"urg, heh no kid, before that -cough-"...

"before... **there was no before, stop distracting me** "!

"Ak, urg, guh.... -cough -wait-"!.

"heh", Pavonis smiled "fine, try to defend yourself with petty words".

"Y-you bumped into me and w-wheeze-we both fell, hah and I, no we ended up -cough-", barely holding on, he tried speaking the last words " we".......

"god dammit, fine", Pavonis wanted to hear what he was gonna say...... no he needed to know.

a/n: Duno where I'm taking this, but he gets to enter this mans thoughts and becomes disgusted because he remembers why he doesn't want to remember that, he kissed a man and he became more of a burden to his family. His family couldn't even look him in the eye, so he ran away and found an empty cave near the village. also this is the part where the girl breaks out of her trauma because Gilbert tries to kill him even though he half healed him with ~magic~. the girl hugged Gilbert and he suddenly came back to reality and he gained his self control again, but what the girl witness made her feel a bit scared of Pavonis for awhile. he made it up to her and she gradual began to accept it, but still felt distant to him)

The guy came and found the place where Gilbert lives and the girl wasn't there either because she stayed in her home and only came for a few days then left for a few weeks. The guy knocked on the door and when Gilbert came, the guy was surprised. Gilbert was smiling with everything looking good on him, so he smiled back with good intentions. When Gilbert realized it wasn't (I'll just call her)Natalie, he frowned and pulled the man inside his house and pushed him against the wall, closing the door with his powers. "What are you doing here you fag", Gilbert growled immensely.

(I'll call the man)Xavier just felt heat rush to his face as he felt Gilbert's hands hold him up by neck, it didn't hurt like how it did before, when Gilbert was beating him like how he did to Pav.... "I wanted to talk, since I figured some stuff out", Xavier sighed.

"HAHAHA", Gilbert laughed out loud, then continued "and what makes you think I'll listen to the same guy who bounced me and physically **tortured** me, don't forget that _I couldn't even sleep_ with the thought of _you_ coming to my mind  every night"! Xavier only turned redder when he said he thought of him, so he tried to turn away to hide his face. "I'm not even holding you that hard, yet your face is becoming so red" questioned Gilbert and so he dropped the blushing man to his feet. "ugh", groaned Gilbert "can't believe I'm saying this, but make yourself at home".

(yes, I thought Gilbert was pansexual)

Looking up to the boy that was once attacked him with the lust to spill his blood, but ended up trusting him to wander through his house freely. "really", he questioned with hope filled behind.

"yeah, but if you do anything funny again, I'll kill you this time and whoever comes", Gilbert wavered.

(btw Gilbert is 15 and Xavier is 16 and a half, Gilbert is almost as tall as Xavier, but has more of a sterner look because he's always scowling, but that will change very soon @u@)

Xavier sat up and held his knees. "no one is coming, don't worry", Xavier looked Gilbert up and down, finding that he grew some muscle and wasn't scrawny like before...."you used to be cute and tiny"...

"what", Gilbert overheard.

"you even grew a bit, now your more uhmmm"... Xavier paused.

Pavonis turned to Xavier and grabbed him, he then held him up against the wall again. In a low toned voice her snarled to Xavier " **watch what you say boy, you have no right to insult me under my power** ".

"manly~", Xavier whispered under his breath, but was loud enough for Pavonis to hear... causing him to feel something warm across his face as he stared Xavier in the eyes. Watching him as his eyes suddenly turned from hyped to lust... Pav once again let go of the man, but without noticed, Xavier jumped Pavonis and held his wrist up. "Can't let you hold that up forever", Xavier then leaned down to kiss Pavonis.

Pavonis's mind went blank, he didn't know what he was doing at all, he couldn't feel any control, he only felt the heat and pressure against each other. He could only feel the friction Xavier was creating and it made him go insane for more. "shit", he murmured under all the sloppy kisses, but intense touches, he could still say few bits of words here and there. Pavonis felt something warm swipe across his lips, so he opened his mouth and he could feel himself become light-headed as the man on top of him, ravished and felt him up with soft teasing touches. "mmh~, more", he said with a steamy voice "more, damn it".

Xavier grinded against Pavonis, loving that he submitted so easily to him. "tilt your head to the left a bit", Xavier softly spoke and without any mishap, Pavonis did what he was told. "this might hurt, but hell, it's worth a try", smirking at his own words. He left Pavonis open his eyes and left him breath a few seconds before he could fully process the sentence.

"hah~ huh" Pavonis breathed out, before Xavier pulled his head back and pushed his lips to Pavonis's neck, just licking it at first then marking him. "ahhh~", Pavonis moaned out uncontrollably. Xavier stopped and got up to look at Pavonis with a huge blush covering his face, but not quite as much as Pavonis did once he realized what he did and the things that happened before that... Pavonis shoved Xavier off, then quickly cover his mouth with his right hand, the other hand covered his waist. "get out"...

"huh" Xavier replied back, confused on what Pavonis said.

"get out, I said get out!" Pavonis raised his voice nearing the last part of that sentence. Getting up, Pavonis grabbed Xavier, opened the door, and pushed him outside. "Don't come back here", Pavonis demanded without the hatred in his voice, but this time in more of a squeamish way. Behind Xavier was Natalie coming by with a smile with her cheeky eleven year old smile, but coming to a scene like this, with Pavonis's face completely red with Xavier's face like his. She hid very quickly and hid herself from magic before Pavonis could sense her.

- **slam** -

He banged the door closed, but that didn't stop Xavier from running up to the door and banging against it "hey hey,shit...-sigh- okay that was a good talk, I'm gonna comeback tomorrow".

Natalie started freaking out because if Xavier came any closer, he'd see her and have to explain herself.... what to do, what to do, she thought to herself...

Unable to come up with a good plan she jumped out to scare Xavier "RAH, did I scare you andwhathappened,ohyoudon'twanttotellme,okayBYEE" she yelped out quick and turned around to sprint away.

"Wait", he hiccupped to her "I-I need your help, look I can explain"...

Stopping in her tracks she turned back around with a pondering look... "are you telling me the truth"?

"yes, just please help me", Xavier begged, he even going down on both his knees

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this further, I only did this; this way, so you have an idea of what I'm talking about.


End file.
